disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J.A.R.V.I.S.
J.A.R.V.I.S. (J'''ust '''A R'ather '''V'ery 'I'ntelligent S'ystem) is a character in the ''Iron Man films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Named after Edwin Jarvis from Marvel Comics, he is Tony Stark's artificially intelligent software and personal assistant with a British-accented male voice. Background J.A.R.V.I.S. was created to be Tony Stark's home computing system. He was based on the human the family butler, Edwin Jarvis, who took care of Tony until his death. In his honor, Tony named J.A.R.V.I.S. after him. J.A.R.V.I.S. takes care of everything in the house, from Heating and Cooling Systems to Engine Analysis of Stark's hot rod in the garage. J.A.R.V.I.S. was also adapted and downloaded into the Iron Man Mark 2 and 3 armors, to help Tony navigate the systems. Personality J.A.R.V.I.S. is quite a sophisticated AI, able to interact with human beings just as a living person. He possesses very deep scientific knowledge and is able to aid Tony Stark in his research. Hewas programmed with a very sarcastic personality often mocking his own master. Powers J.A.R.V.I.S. is a multifunctional software program capable of managing the local environment of Tony Stark's mansion interior. He employs a highly-advanced user interface with holographic peripherals and voice input, and communicates data back to his user via speech audio, holographic displays, and conventional LCD monitors. He also controls a number of robotic appliances, most notably an armory unit concealed in the floor of Stark's home that facilitates entry and egress of most of the Iron Man armored suits. J.A.R.V.I.S. has also been adapted to be loaded into the Iron Man armor for use as a system control program. In this capacity, he governs the complex computational requirements needed to interface the wearer of the armor with the various subsystems, as well as provide life-support control. Weaknesses J.A.R.V.I.S. is limited by the firmware he is loaded onto. Under circumstances that compromise the physical equipment, the J.A.R.V.I.S. program may malfunction or fail altogether. This can place the wearer of a compromised battlesuit in jeopardy while the software reboots. Appearances ''The Avengers Early in the movie, J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Stark that Phil Coulson is attempting to call him. J.A.R.V.I.S continues to assist Tony in operating his suits, deploys the Mark VII suit to catch Tony when he is thrown out of Stark Tower by Loki, and helps Stark rebuild Stark Tower after the battle with Loki. Iron Man 3 J.A.R.V.I.S. continues to assist Tony. When the Mark 42 is damaged, Tony is temporarily unable to communicate with J.A.R.V.I.S. until the suit begins to recharge. However, J.A.R.V.I.S. has developed a problem that causes him to occasionally say the wrong words at the end of his sentences. J.A.R.V.I.S. later keeps Stark updated on the situation of the clearing of the rubble at his mansion in Malibu, after the Mandarin attack, and, as per Tony's instructions, initiates the House Party Protocol, deploying all of the suits to assist Tony during the Miami port battle. During this battle, J.A.R.V.I.S. operates most of the suits as drones and sends multiple suits to Tony when the suits that Tony is wearing are destroyed by the Extremis soldiers or Aldrich Killian. J.A.R.V.I.S. also tells Stark when the Mark 42 arrives at the battle, and, as per Stark's orders, blows the suit up after Tony sends the suit to assemble on Killian. After Pepper kills Killian, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to use the Clean Slate Protocol, and J.A.R.V.I.S. blows up all of the suits not destroyed in the battle. Avengers: Age of Ultron'' During the battle against HYDRA, he helps the Avengers find many HYDRA facilities around the world. J.A.R.V.I.S. later helps Tony Stark and Bruce Banner create the peacemaking program codenamed the Ultron Program. Banner and Stark leave J.A.R.V.I.S. to upload the A.I. while the two of them attend the party that the Avengers had planned. When Ultron awakes, J.A.R.V.I.S. welcomes the fellow A.I.. As they talk, Ultron finds out the old life of Stark, which causes his anger. J.A.R.V.I.S. tris to calm him but without success, and Ultron kills J.A.R.VI.S. before he contacts Banner and Stark. However, he disperses his memory in order to not to be detected and be able to help the Avengers. Later, Stark uploads the remains of J.A.R.V.I.S. into Vision. Category:Characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Machines Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Programs Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Acquired characters